epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Inside Out vs Sigmund Freud. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 1 Finale
My dear patients, please! Take a seat, as YOU'LL WATCH THE SEASON 1 FINALE!!! :O :O :O But ye, it's been a long time since I've published a CvH battle, but it's here at last. Before we start, I want to add the fact that this was a fantastic Season! This series not only that it was better than my ex-one, but it also helped me to meet and talk to new friends as well. It helped me build a name for myself, but I could never finish Season 1, without you guys! YOU ARE AMAZING, YOU ARE EXCELLENT FRIENDS AND YOU ARE LOVABLE AS WELL! <3 Before we start we shall give some credits. First of all, thanks to Leo for making the cover and the title cards, thanks to Joe for chiseling it, and thanks to Legion, Bre and Night for proofreading! Also, thanks once again to Leandro, Flats and Wonder who did some incredible art that you shall find at the end of this battle. ;) The major character from the 2015 Disney film Inside Out, Riley Andersen alongside with her emotions: Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust and Anger, and father of psychoanalysis, Sigmund Freud, rap against each other in a battle of minds: a battle between emotions and psychology. Riley Andersen Background: Inside her house Sigmund Freud Background: Inside his office Beat: Good Things to Come Battle BEGIN! (The battle starts with Joy, and the camera zooms inside Emotion's Headquarters.) 'Joy' (0:22) It's a new day! Let's be happy! Riley's no longer a little girl Do a twirl to celebrate how we will make this Viennese whirl! Add a touch of happiness and what ever else we have in store (Joy press some buttons, and Riley becomes happy.) 'Riley Andersen' (0:30) And we can kick a nerd-ologist back to a hotel with his sister in law I'll leave ya smoked, no joke, when I break off your whole jaw As my own personal way to stop your incessant talking cure I'm optimistic of controlling you like I'm rocking some hypnosis I may be young but I can still give a diagnosis to your neurosis 'Sigmund Freud' (0:44) The doctor is in, take a seat and we can begin with a game Think you can triumph? Thought I was past issues with cocaine Confidence is key, I'll use dialogue to keep you perfectly sane And make you forget about the five minions living in your brain Now let me analyse the structure of the lyrics you have spluttered Tinker Bell in your head has you acting just like your dear mother Cut through your toons, slice into Quarters the Head of their little commune Your guards couldn't stop me, let me show your mind the moon 'Anger' (1:07) SERIOUSLY?!?!? CAN I JUST USE THE SWEAR WORD ALREADY?!?! (Anger press some buttons, and Riley becomes angry.) 'Riley Andersen' (1:09) MORE DISGUSTING THAN BROCOLLI, OUR AIRPLANES AT THE READY YOUR ONE GREAT HABIT KILLED YOU, SO PRESS YOUR LIBIDO I'M SURE WE CAN FIND A STRAITJACKET TO FIT YOUR WHOLE EGO!! 'Sigmund Freud' (1:18) Mind your temper whilst I'm dishing a whole climate of opinion And sign my papers to authorise treatment for your violent disposition Do not worry, Andersens, I'm sure I can solve this thorough mess But your child has a complex more confusing than that of Oedipus 'Disgust' (1:29) YUCK! Your theories about children are quite frankly perverted (Disgust press some buttons, and Riley becomes disgusted.) 'Riley Andersen' (1:30) If those are your beliefs we know why your kids ended up introverted Whilst you flirted with others and analysed little children's trauma And concluded that, like you, they once tried to screw their momma 'Sigmund Freud' (1:40) So I freely associate the minds of children with their parents That isn't unusual, in fact, in my patients it's just apparent I'll put the foot downtown when you run off and try and hide her Before I scare your ass into my hospital, like I'm a spider 'Fear' (1:51) NOT SPIDERS?!?! Man this guy has frighteningly bad banter (Fear press some buttons, and Riley becomes scared.) 'Riley Andersen' (1:54) Well you've broken the Clause, taking advice from a Santa Taking Jung to your lungs, your psychology is second rate We guess that our raps scared you into submission, Czech mate 'Sigmund Freud' (2:03) Bing Bong! Crafting nonsense in a coalition of fakers? You pretend to run away whilst I'm pioneering euthanasia I've got a quota of patients to pull out of psycho comas And you're talking to long, move away, like this rap was Minnesota 'Sadness' (2:14) We miss our hometown, all our friends and all the hockey (Sandess press some buttons, and Riley becomes sad.) 'Riley Andersen' (2:16) You're another bossy busybody who's going to mock me My raps may not be brilliant, but please don't make me cry Or else I'll lose my temper and pull the plug on your rhymes (The beat stops and Freud remains shocked in a similar manner to how Jim Henson remained shocked at Stan Lee's Mr. Hooper line.) 'Riley Andersen' Ummm..... 'Sigmund Freud' ..... (Joy takes control.) 'Joy' Woah, I leave for a minute and this is how you all start acting You need to sit and think about why you gotta be overreacting (Joy makes Riley happy again.) 'Riley Andersen' Let's put the past behind us, I'm sure you could be my friend And you can live forever in my head on your own personality island (Riley hugs Freud.) 'Sigmund Freud' Huh, that was...really easy! 'Anger' I don’t thinks so!!! (Anger press some buttons and Riley slaps Freud.) 'Sigmund Freud' Ouch! Season 1 Poster Poll Who won? Inside Out Sigmund Freud Check out my Season 1 Category:Blog posts